Art Wurst
Dr. R. Wurst is the former principal of A Nigma High, one year prior to the series start he mysteriously disappeared without a trace. His email is Radcircles@ANigmaHigh. This account was hacked by Lynch Webber. History Prior to the series start Wurst alongside Mrs. Lob, Mr. Pummel, Veronica Victoria and General Barrage worked together on a top secret government brainwashing project. The project was ultimately scrapped because it was determined that they couldn't make someone do something that was truly against their will. The members of the project, with the exception of Barrage, would stay together as the teaching staff of A Nigma High, but unknown to the others Veronica was continuing the project using a few students at A Nigma High as guinea pigs for her new employers The Council. One year prior to the series start Wurst was lured to Room 113b by Victoria's henchman Lynch Webber masquerading as Lee Ping and kidnapped and sent him to Coral Grove, Lynch then proceeded to steal Wurst's email and use it to similarly kidnap the other scientists set up The Prank and frame Lee. Although Barrage appears to know where Wurst is he has thus far made no attempt to rescue him. Season 4 With the second disappearance of his replacement Barrage Wurst finally returned to the school and resumed his post as Principal, apologizing for his long absence and claims that he was on a extended vacation at Coral Grove. Though the student body was initially indifferent to his return Wurst started things off with a bang with a giant pinata of himself. The next day Wurst got into a fight with Barrage over the position of principal. When they finally settled on being Co-Principals they entered negotiations on Camillio's punishment for cheating, settling on removing him from the position of President and suspending him over the weekend. Wurst is revealed to be working with The Council and kidnaps Tina Kwee after learning about her involvement in the Coral Grove investigation. Later the same day he also kidnapped Jenny Jerkins revealing that there are actually two of him (most likely another case of cloning based on a earlier appearance) believing they still have The Book. When Jenny refuses to divulge information on the book Wurst decides to continue the interrogation at Coral Grove. Personality Wurst is something of an eccentric, he can find amusement in pretty much anything, constantly smiling, and if faced with a un-enthused crowd he will buy their favor with large portions of Candy. He appears to greatly like his students slathering on compliments and trying to have a generally buddy relationship with them. He cares about his students greatly. Sticking to the rules, but does deem Barrage's methods as too harsh. The one time he showed any sense of violence so far is when Barrage returned and demanded Wurst leave as the Principal of A. Nigma High. But whether he is within the Council's influence to stay at the top of the school, or if this is on his own agenda is up for debate. Gallery Liverwurst.png|Coloured photo of him Walking_Liverwurst.png|The Principal Wurst look-a-like SECRET PROJECT.png|With the other teachers Principal Wurst.png|If you look closely at the photo you can see Wurst. Phone tina.png Trivia * Wurst's namesake can be taken as two ways: **'Wurst' means "sausage" in German. **a change to the word "Worst". * A man with an appearance similar to Wurst makes a quick appearance in Double Date inside the Mann, Wurst and Finnwich building. *In the ("Web Exclusive # 6"), Wurst is seen in a Coral Grove photo with a dolphin. *In the episode Knock Knock Wurst is seen in a photo while Lee is at the top of the stairs in Lynch's home. *In almost every picture you see Wurst in, he is wearing a bowler hat. *All of the student body has been seen eating candy from him except for Lee. Category:Characters Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Prank Category:School Faculty Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:The Council